


Locker room adventure

by victor1a



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Dejan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Šime, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Locker Room, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Šime, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Dejan, comunication - thats very important people, uhhhhh i dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor1a/pseuds/victor1a
Summary: Šime goes into heat when he meets his mate, Dejan, before the game they were supposed to play in. Smut ensues.Or, 1.6k words of smut, with some plot.





	Locker room adventure

Šime sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a wreck, his hair messier than usual and dark circles under his eyes made him look like he haven’t slept or eaten in days. Which was not true, he had eaten as usual and got 2 hours of sleep, but never before had he looked so bad.

There  was a ball of anxiety and something unsettling in his stomach, which was expected because he was playing a match in a few minutes. It still didn’t explain the feeling of burning underneath his skin.

He sighed again and splashed cold water on his face. Šime shook his head and ran  his hand through his hair, making it even more messier, and walked  to the locker room.

“You good? You were in there for a while,” Luka asked him as Šime sat next to him on the bench.

“Yeah, just nervous for the game. First time playing with these guys, so.” Šime shrugged, putting on his red and white jersey. Luka looked at him with sympathy, and something else Šime didn’t quite understand nor cared for.

He sat in silence, head in his hands and the heat in him getting stronger. He almost told Luka that he cant play, but the coach came in and called them out.

The hallways leading to the room where they were supposed to meet the other players – it was a charity game and the coaches wanted the teams to meet, to get a little familiar so the game wouldn’t be too tense – were tight, and Šime had trouble breathing, but he hid it. He wanted to play that game because he had been away from the club for a few weeks and he missed playing.

When they entered the room, a strong scent hit Šime; something like mint and grass and he stumbled backwards, the heat in him bordering on scorching. He felt his  stomach drop and slick starting to leak out of him, and that was when he realized; he was going into heat.

Before he could say anything to Mario who was standing beside him and looking worriedly at him, a loud growl was heard and all heads snapped to the opposite side of the room where their opponents were gathered.

Šime looked up at that, being even more aroused by the sound, to look into the eyes of one of the players, dark as the midnight sky, looking directly into his own.

His dick got hard immediately and he whimpered when he felt more slick coming out.

“ Oh,  God.” He heard from Luka, but his eyes stayed on the Alpha. “He’s going into heat!”

“And he’s going into a rut! What do we do?!”

“We can’t do anything, if they’re mates they have to mate before it kills them.” Šime heard Luka’s voice again, and then he appeared in front of him. “Šime, Šime listen. I need you to go back to the locker room now, and wait there. It’s gonna be okay, I promise, just go back and wait.” Luka was speaking softly, like a mother would to her frightened child. Only, Šime wasn’t frightened, he was horny and he needed that Alpha to fuck him.

“I don’t think I can –“

“Yes you can, you have to. It’s not that far, only few steps, okay, you have to go there. Help will come there soon, I promise.” Somehow, Šime found it in himself to listen to his captain and he turned around, staggering to the doors of the locker room.

As soon as he got inside he slumped down on the bench, on his stomach, rubbing his dick on the surface to relieve some pressure. It didn’t work. His breathing came out in fast pants, the heat burning him from within. He wanted to scream, and just when he was about to the door opened and he was hit with that mint and grass smell again.

He whimpered, rubbing harder on the bench and scraping his nails along the wood.

“Hey, shh, easy, you’re gonna hurt yourself,” the Alpha said, strain evident in his voice. Šime didn’t care if he was gonna hurt himself, he needed to be fucked or he was gonna go insane.

“Please, Alpha, I need you, please,” he begged, tears brimming his eyes from the pain of being empty and the heat.

He heard a growl behind himself and then felt strong hands on his hips, stilling them. He almost screamed, but the his shorts were pulled off along with his underwear and he was exposed to the cool air of the room, and the Alpha.

“You’re beautiful,” he heard before his cheeks were spread open. Slick was pouring out of him at that point, his thighs were soaked. “What’s your name?” The Alpha asked, running his hands over Šime’s cheeks before running his forefinger over his wet hole.

“Š- šime,” he moaned out loudly. The Alpha hummed, slowly inserting his finger into Šime, making him moan even louder.

“I’m Dejan, and I’m gonna fuck you in just a minute, okay? I have to prepare you, as to not hurt you.” Dejan added his middle finger when he was sure Šime was ready, and the Omega screamed in ecstasy when he felt the fingers stretching him and brushing his prostate.

“Please hurry, please, I need you so bad, it hurts,” Šime cried out, pushing himself back onto Dejan’s thick fingers

Dejan hummed again, adding the third finger and moaning when he was met with no resistance at all. He pumped his fingers few more times before deeming Šime ready.

He pulled away from the Omega, shushing him when he cried out. Dejan took of his shorts and underwear and got back behind Šime, raising his hips up to be level with his dick and pushing in in one thrust.

Šime screamed and came immediately, but his dick was still hard and if nothing happened.

“Please – “ he was interrupted by a moan as Dejan pulled out and thrust back in, hitting his prostate dead on, making Šime scream with every thrust.

It didn’t take long for Šime to come for the second time with a scream, his body finally having found its release, slumping down on the bench completely worn out. He knew it wasn’t the end, it was only one pause, and he dreaded the next wave.

“Š-šime, do you want me to knot you?” Dejan grunted out, snapping his hips into Šime still, the base of his dick becoming thicker by the second. Šime moaned at the though.

“Yes, oh god yes, please.”

Getting confirmation, Dejan pulled out and sat down on the bench, pulling Šime up with him and arranging him back on his dick.

“More comfortable this way,” Dejan said lowly into his ear, making Šime shiver and his dick hard again. Thankfully, Dejan only took a few more thrusts before his knot was pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Both Šime and Dejan came at the same time then, Šime slumping back against Dejan’s chest and moaning when he felt Dejan spilling his come into him.

For a few minutes the two stayed still, only breathing heavily and moaning when Šime contracted around Dejan’s dick.

Dejan was the first to come to his senses, and he began to run his hands over Šime’s tattooed body.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked, massaging Šime’s hips slowly. Šime laughed and then moaned when the action caused him to shake and pushed Dejan’s knot deeper.

“I can’t believe you’re asking that,” he shook his head before replying. “No, you didn’t hurt me.”

“Good.” Dejan began kissing Šime’s neck softly, making him shiver.

“How long do we have to stay like this?” Šime asked, grunting softly at the feeling of lips on his neck and gentle hands on his hips. The heat had gotten down, and now he was tingling with pleasure and comfort.

“I’m not sure, maybe a couple of minutes.” Dejan answered, leaning his head on Šime’s shoulder.

“You could have at least bought me a dinner first.” Šime giggled, rolling his head so he was looking at Dejan. It was the first time he really saw him, and damn was the Alpha hot.

Strong jawline, thick hair now a mess, and warm brown eyes looking at him with lust. They’ve gotten back to their normal colour, but the want was obvious still.

“I would have, but you’re the one who couldn’t control himself.” Dejan bit his ear lightly, making Šime let out a laugh. “How about I take you out when this is all over?”

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Šime smiled, and then groaned as he felt Dejan’s knot softening. Dejan pulled out slowly, holding Šime by the hips and pulling him back to sit on his lap. He reached for a shirt – he didn’t care whose it was – and carefully cleaned Šime, who slumped boneless against Dejan.

There was a knock on the door, and by the scent Šime knew it was their coach.

“Everything alright there?” Dalić asked, not even bothering opening the door, only yelling from the outside.

“Yeah coach, we’re good for now.” Šime answered weakly, his eyes dropping. He was exhausted.

“You might wanna go back to the hotel, none of us wants you here when the game ends.” Dalić said and left.

“He’s right, we should go. Your heat is gonna last for a few days, we can’t stay here,” Dejan said softly, running his hand over Šime’s back. Šime groaned.

“I don’t think I can walk.”

“That’s okay, I can ask coach to drive us there, its not that far.” Šime hummed, but his body betrayed him as he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if youve come this far, then we'll probably see each other in hell in a couple of decades, so hi, hello, how you doing?   
> this is my first time writing smut, in all my 5 years ive been writing. ive read so, so much smut and so many A/B/O fics, and i hope i did this right. if i didnt, feel free to tell me so i can delete this from the internet.   
> if you liked it, leave a comment and hit the kudos button, i would be very grateful :)


End file.
